A Bad Day
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan has a bad day and Phil is there to make his day a little better.


"God damnit!" Dan Howell yelled as he spilled his coffee for the second time.

It was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon and he was already having a bad day. His day started off with checking his youtube account and receiving not so nice comments on his new video and everything just went downhill from there. He had no idea what he was going wrong and he didn't know what he did to deserve this. He just wanted this day to end already, even though they day had barely even started.

"Fucking fuck!" Dan yelled with frustration. He sighed as he reached over and quickly grabbed a paper towel and cleaned up his mess, _again_. "God, why can't I do anything right today?" Dan scoffed and shook his head. To say that he was annoyed with himself was an understandment.

"Dan, are you alright in there love?" Phil called from the living room.

"I'm bloody fantastic!" Dan yelled back at him, not meaning to. The last thing that Dan wanted to do was to take his anger out on Phil but he just couldn't help himself at the moment. Everything was just going wrong today and he didn't know why.

Dan gave up on getting his coffee so he decided to go his bedroom and watch some youtube videos; maybe it'd cheer him up. Dan then spent the next 10 minutes trying to find his headphones. He went to the living room, where Phil was sitting on the couch with his laptop.

"Have you seen my headphones anywhere?" Dan asked him.

Phil looked up at him and blinked a few times. "Uh, no. Not lately," he said.

Dan let out a sigh. "Great, that's just bloody great," he said.

"I'm sure they'll turn up eventually... they couldn't have gone very far, now could they?" Phil said. He raised his eyebrows as he sat in silence on the couch and watched his boyfriend frantically look around for his headphones around the living room.

"Where the hell are they?" Dan asked as he continued to look around.

"Are you okay over there?" Phil asked, biting his lip slightly.

"No!" Dan yelled. "Nothing is going right today. I just can't do anything right!"

"Dan. Maybe you should relax for a little bit," Phil suggested.

"I was going to do that but I can't find my headphones," Dan snapped. He finally sat down on the couch and hid his face in his hands. "I give up."

Phil frowned as he stared at Dan. He didn't like to see Dan so upset like this, especially when it was over a little thing. "Dan," Phil stood up from the spot that he had been sitting in, and then he walked over to him and plopped down next to him on the couch. "Come here." Phil said. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug. Dan hid his face in Phil's chest as a couple of tears fell out of his eyes. "You need a cuddle, that's what you need." Phil said.

"A cuddle would be very nice right about now," Dan mumbled.

Phil chuckled. "You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" He asked.

"No-" Dan said. He sighed and shook his head. "I had to get that video done or else the fans would have killed me if another video was late. I couldn't let that happen. The last couple videos I uploaded had been up late and I didn't want this one to be late as well,"

"I'm sure they could have waited a few more hours," Phil said.

Dan mumbled something that Phil didn't really hear and then Dan cuddled up against Phil.

Phil smiled once Dan was cuddled up closer to him. He bit his lip slightly as he looked around, he reached over and then he grabbed a blanket that was lying on the couch and then he covered Dan with it. "Here. This is exactly what you need. It's been a long day," he said.

Dan let out a yawn. "Mm hm." He said. He snugged closer into Phil.

Phil looked down at him and smiled as he watched him.

"I'm just gonna fall asleep on you, I hope that's okay." Dan said.

"Go for it. I'll be here when you wake up, Bear." Phil said. He leaned down and kissed Dan's forehead. "Sleep tight." He said. He pulled Dan closer to him and held onto him. He wanted Dan to forget about all of his troubles and just relax, especially after how hard he worked on his new video.

Eventually Dan ended up falling asleep in Phil's lap and he felt much better, better than he did earlier. Times like these, Dan was definitely glad to have Phil in his life. Even when Dan had one of his stupid little melt downs, Phil was always there to make him feel better.


End file.
